Forgotten
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: The final battle is over; Kisshu and the aliens have returned home. 2 years have gone by without much need of the Mews when the aliens return but something is different…Kisshu doesn't remember Ichigo! (Written by kisshuismylife and I'm a Nerd and Proud)
1. Prologue

**Forgotten **

**Disclaimer: kisshuismylife and I don't own TMM; we just want to play!  
>Summary: <strong>The final battle is over; Kisshu and the aliens have returned home. 2 years have gone by without much need of the Mews when the aliens return but something is different…Kisshu doesn't remember Ichigo!

**Prologue **

_(This chapter is by __**I'm a Nerd and Proud**__) _

Deep Blue was finally defeated. After Aoyama had given up his life to save the world, and then Ichigo had given up her own to save Aoyama— the team could finally say everything turned out just fine. At the moment, Kisshu stood staring at the now alive Ichigo and smiled softly at her.

She was in her usual clothing having already lost her cat DNA somehow (she assumed when Aoyama brought her to life again it was what happened). She quickly kissed Aoyama on the cheek, before she headed over to Kisshu who only had a few minutes to say goodbye.

"Ichigo," His voice was low and soft. She wasn't sure she had ever heard him say her name so sweetly.

"Kish," Ichigo replied. The two teens stared at each other. "So you're going back home?"

He nodded. "Yeah…and I wanted to say something— ya know, goodbye."

Ichigo fell silent. After all, Kisshu had been stacking her for over two years. "I hope everything works out for you and your people." She said feeling awkward.

Ichigo hated him. She was sure…then why did her heart break at the thought of him leaving?

"Thanks." Kish replied. There was an awkward pause. "Ichigo…I know you love Aoyama— why is still unknown to me but oh well— but I wanted to tell you for the last time, that I love you. I love you so much…and one day— I will return to you. I promise." He promised.

Ichigo was surprised and felt her mouth drop open. Kisshu couldn't help but look at her sweet strawberry lips and shook it off quickly. He knew he couldn't do that to her. And with that, Kish stole one last kiss from the human girl who was very startled…and then, he left her standing there and he went to the space ship.

The ex cat girl stood staring up at the ship with shock written on her face as she watched the ship leave. Aoyama stood a little ways from her but she barely noticed. No, Ichigo was still shocked at the fact that Kisshu really did love her and that he promised he'd return. She couldn't help but hold onto that hope…

_-Two Years Later-_

"One strawberry cheesecake, one chocolate coconut cake and two herbal teas right here! Is there anything I can get you nya~?"

A young 17 year old girl said, smiling at a young couple. She had long strawberry red hair, deep wise brown eyes, a pale curvy body and was still kinda short. The girl smiled brightly as the couple shook their heads, before she bounced off to give other people their orders.

Over the past two years, Ichigo had gotten her powers back as Mew Ichigo but rarely used them. She didn't need them seeing as the team had gotten a new leader, Berry. Berry was an alright girl but Ichigo felt as if she was simply a copy cat.

_Huh would explain why she doesn't just have one animal's DNA. Show off. _She thought bitterly. The only reason why Ichigo hadn't shown the girl what she was made of was because the rest of the group seemed to love her. Berry was all they could talk about at times.

_Two animals DNA mixed together, amazing! _

_Ichigo, why can't you be more like Berry who helps out all the time? _

_Why would we need you when we have Berry? _

Ichigo shook off the thoughts quickly, her scowl replacing her smile for a moment. Shirogane gave Berry days off and yet Ichigo had yet to have one since she had returned from England. "Miss?" a costumer asked.

"Coming!" said Ichigo as she rushed to the aid of the costumer. _At least they need me nya~! _She thought.

~x~

"What a day!" Ichigo yawned cat like as she stretched. "Gah…I wish I could have a day off nya~!"

Her two best friends were sitting with her, Miwa and Moe who had decided to come hang out with her after the long day. Keiichiro had given the girls the time to hang out at Café Mew Mew with some sweets. Keiichiro really was the best.

"Why don't you ask one of your bosses?" Miwa asked, looking at her friend with curious eyes.

Ichigo sighed. "I've tired but Shirogane won't let me! He says I don't work hard enough!"

"Ichigo," Moe said causing said girl to look. "You work the hardest from what I see. You should get a break."

"That's what I've always said!" Ichigo said looking quite pleased. _At least Berry hasn't gotten to my best friends! _

The girls began to chat about their days so far, and how Ichigo should get a day off. Ichigo seemed to always be working and the friends seemed to be spending less and less time together. Miwa and Moe missed her. And Ichigo missed them.

As they were chatting, none of the girls seemed to notice the flash of cat like eyes in the window…

**The End! **

…**for now!**

**Up Next: **kisshuismylife and her chapter!

**Hey thank you for reading this sad but okay little prologue I've written. :) As you can likely tell, it's been awhile since I've written a TMM story. Opps… I've been working on others! And this story is joined together by the writer kisshuismylife if you haven't guessed. Oh well right?**

**Please review! **

**The Nerd is OUT! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Forgotten**

**Chapter 1**

(_This chapter is by__**kisshuismylife**__)_

Kisshu watched the red-haired human girl chatting with her friends, not making a sound. For some reason, he felt really drawn to her, but he couldn't figure out why; he was certain he'd never met her before. When she and her friends left, he discreetly followed, staying out of sight.

**~XXXX~**

_**With Ichigo:**___Ichigo sighed. "What do you think I should do?" she asked Moe and Miwa. "The others don't seem to care that I do everything, and they continually go on and on about how wonderful Berry is as compared to me."

Moe considered this, and then said, "Well, with your waitressing skills, you could get a job practically anywhere; why bother working for a bunch of jerks who don't appreciate your efforts? If they think Berry's so great, why not just let her do all your jobs and see how long it takes for them to crack?"

"Maybe…." Ichigo said slowly.

"Think it over, and we can talk about it more later," Miwa said. "It's almost dinnertime at my place, so I'll see you at school."

"Okay, thanks," Ichigo said. "I'll think about it."

Miwa smiled and went home, and Ichigo and Moe kept walking until they reached Ichigo's house. "See you tomorrow," Ichigo told Moe.

"Okay, have a nice night Ichigo," Moe said as Ichigo walked up to the front door. Ichigo waved and went inside.

**~XXXX~**

Kisshu had followed the girls all the way to the redhead's house, and learned that her name was Ichigo. He had then concealed himself in a tree near the house; it looked into a pink room. There was no one in there, so Kisshu settled down to think.

_Why am I so attracted to her?_he wondered. _I don't think it's just because she's so beautiful; it seems deeper than just mere physical attraction. But she's human, so why would I feel anything for her? I don't think she's a Mew Mew- she doesn't look like any of the ones I remember. So why am I so attracted to her?_

Kisshu couldn't figure it out, and it wasn't long before the door to the room opened, and Ichigo came in. Kisshu continued watching her, and thinking about why he was so attracted to her. Unfortunately, the only thing he got from thinking about this for hours was a headache. Eventually Ichigo went to bed, and Kisshu sighed, then teleported to his hideout. It was a small abandoned building in a deserted part of Tokyo. Kisshu had never understood why humans kept building if they had space already, but then again there was a lot he didn't understand about humans. He sighed and curled up on the futon that was still there, and fell asleep.

**~XXXX~**

_**The next day, with Ichigo:**___Ichigo had given a lot of thought to what Moe had suggested, and finally decided to go with her advice. If her soon-to-be-former teammates couldn't handle it, tough. She'd had enough of being second best.

_Second best… I wonder if that's how Kisshu felt when I was in love with Aoyama,_she thought as she walked to Café Mew Mew. She sighed. _I never thought I'd even think this, but I miss Kisshu,_Ichigo thought as she came up to the Café doors. Shaking all other thoughts away, she took a deep breath and went in.

She found all the others in there already, and they looked up as she said, "I have an announcement to make."

"And what's so important that you need all of our attention?" Ryou asked snidely.

"I've decided that I will no longer work here," Ichigo said calmly. "I'm going to either focus more on my schoolwork, or find another job, but I'm not going to work for this café anymore."

The others looked stunned, and Ichigo asked, "Why are you so surprised? Berry's better than me, remember? You don't need me, you've said it yourselves."

"We never-" Mint started, but got cut off by Ichigo, who asked, "Really? I've heard several variations of "We've got Berry, why do we need you?" Most of the comments are from you and Ryou, but aside from Keiichiro, I think all have you have at least once said something to the effect of, "Berry's better than Ichigo." If Berry's so much better, and so much more helpful and perfect, I don't see why you need me. I haven't had a day off in over a year; I'm going to find a job where they appreciate the work I do. Goodbye." She turned and walked out, slamming the doors behind her.

As she walked home, Ichigo got the sense someone was watching her, and looked around cautiously. Seeing nothing, she shrugged it off, and continued walking.

Meanwhile, Kisshu was silently cursing himself- she'd almost caught him! He wanted to find out more about her before revealing himself. But judging by the fact she had gone to Café Mew Mew, maybe she was a Mew Mew. He couldn't figure out why he didn't remember her, though, so he decided to keep stalking her until he figured it out.

**~XXXX~**

Ichigo got home, and called Moe. When the other girl picked up, she said, "Moe, I took your advice and quit."

"_What'd they say?"_Moe asked.

"Mint tried to deny that they said anything against me, but I've heard them, so I told them that I've had enough, and walked out," Ichigo said. "They were pretty stunned, but I don't get why; you'd think they'd realize I wouldn't put up with them badmouthing me forever."

"_Well, at least they didn't try to force you to stay,"_Moe said. _"Are you going to tell Miwa?"_

"Yeah, but since it was your idea, I figured I'd call you first," Ichigo said. "It'll be nice to be free; we can spend more time together."

"_Yay!"_Moe said. _"Hey, we should go to the mall together this weekend!"_

"Okay, sounds great," Ichigo said. "I'll call Miwa, and we can set up timing at lunch tomorrow."

"_Great!"_Moe said happily. _"See you then!"_

"Yup, bye," Ichigo said.

"_Bye!"_Moe said, and hung up.

Ichigo smiled and called Miwa, but she didn't pick up. Ichigo left a message, figuring Miwa's mom had forbidden her from answering the phone until she was done with her homework; that was a common occurrence in Miwa's household.

Ichigo's mom Sakura came in as Ichigo was starting her homework, and asked, "So you quit your job?"

"Yeah, it was really getting tiresome to hear that the girl who replaced me while I was in England was so much better, so much more helpful, so perfect…. I really wished they'd give it a rest, but that wasn't happening, and Ryou refused to give me time off no matter how hard I worked, so I figured quitting was my best option," Ichigo said. "If I get another job, I'm going to look for an employer who treats his or her workers fairly."

"Maybe you should finish school before getting another job," Sakura suggested. "Your grades could use some work, and if you have a job, that's less time you can spend on studying."

"Good point," Ichigo said. "I don't really need a job anyways; it's not like you and Dad are poor and need the help."

"Definitely not, especially since your dad got a raise last month," Sakura said. "Why don't you get started on homework, and I'll make something special for dinner, to celebrate your freedom."

Ichigo smiled and said, "I will, thanks Mom."

"Sure sweetie," Sakura said. She left, and Ichigo got to work on her homework, unaware that Kisshu was in her tree, watching her again.

**I hope this was a good chapter, even though it's a bit short. Next up- a bit of background on why Aoyama isn't in the story, courtesy of I'm a Nerd and Proud! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Forgotten **

**Chapter 2**

_One year and nine months ago…. _

Ichigo had been slowly getting better after the battle that had taken place 3 months ago. She was still trying to figure out who she was if not Mew Ichigo; clumsy teenage girl by day, alien fighting superhero cat girl by night.

She had been called by her boyfriend Aoyama Masaya to meet him at the park, seeing as he had something he wanted to ask her. Being the amazing girlfriend Ichigo was, she hurried right away in her cutest outfit that was clean (mini skirt that was black and a cute heart neck pink strapless shirt). As Ichigo skipped down towards the park, thinking about how amazingly lucky she was to have somebody like Aoyama by her side.

When she found him, she found him sitting on the bench looking for her. She smiled. "Aoyama-kun!" she called, catching his attention.

He stood, "Momomiya-san," He smiled.

They embraced. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Ichigo asked, her heart fluttering.

Aoyama looked at her with a soft look in his eyes. "I was asked to join a program to go to England…and I wanted to know if you'd come with me." He said looking at her hopefully now. "It'll be amazing! Come with me please?"

Ichigo was silent. _England? Aoyama-kun wants to go to ENGLAND? _She wondered but however, said she'd ask anyway. Why not have a little more adventure in her life?

Ichigo then went on a date with her boyfriend with a bright smile to her face.

~x~

"WHAT do you mean I can't go?"

"You're only 15 years old Ichigo! No way am I allowing you to go to another country with a BOY!"

Ichigo had just asked her parents Shintaro and Sakura if she could go to England with Aoyama. The girl was standing by the door, glaring at her red in the face father. She looked angry and upset. Ichigo couldn't believe he was treating her like this.

"You leave me home alone almost all the time, but the one time I ask to go somewhere— you say no!? WHY?! I can't believe you're treating me like this! I'm a grown up, my own person— it isn't like you care about what happens to me anyway!" Ichigo shouted at him, her eyes narrowing. She turned and rushed up the stairs.

Shintaro looked quite surprised and taken a back, "Ichigo!" he called after his daughter.

Sakura stopped him. "Shintaro-kun, clearly Ichigo needs a minute to cool down…it's true we are gone all the time and she's growing up however— the way she spoke was no way she should speak to us."

He sighed, "Sakura—!"

"No Shintaro-kun," Sakura said firmly. "I'll go talk to her."

And with that, Sakura went upstairs.

~x~

_Dear Diary,_

_3 months since the final battle; I saved Japan and the whole world from aliens coming and killing the human race— I even died to save them along with my boyfriend Aoyama-kun. Yet my father still treats me like a child!_

_I am not a child. When have I ever truly been a child since I became Mew Ichigo? You know what, don't answer that. _

_Ichigo_

Ichigo put her diary down when she heard her mother enter the room and she looked over with an annoyed look in her eyes. She crossed her arms. "What?"

"Is that anyway to talk to us, Ichigo?" Sakura asked. "You only have one set of parents."

Ichigo stared at her mother before sighing. "I just wish you didn't treat me like a child. I'm not a child!" She pointed out.

Sakura thought about this. "I know you aren't a child anymore Ichigo. I've known it for a long time…why don't I talk to your father? And we'll talk more about England, okay?"

"Okay…"

"Good! Now, dinner will be ready in a few minutes. I'll call you down when it's done." Sakura kissed Ichigo's forehead before the mother left the room, leaving the teen to think everything over.

~x~

Three days later, Ichigo was standing in front of her boyfriend Aoyama looking very happy and sounded very cheerful. "I can go!" She said throwing her arms around his neck. Aoyama held her close, smiling as he buried his face into her ruby locks.

"I'm so glad Ichigo!" He said as he leaned over to kiss her lips softly. Ichigo returned the kiss happily, holding onto him.

~x~

_Three months down the road_

Ichigo was returning to her small apartment she was sharing with Aoyama. She had been having a tough day; she had dealt with way too many bitches in her class and was now in an awful mood.

_Aoyama-kun will make it all better! _She promised herself.

When she entered the apartment, she heard noises. Confused, she headed into the apartment. Whoever was in the apartment hadn't heard her come in…

Ichigo walked further into the apartment and her worst nightmare came true. There in bed was Aoyama Masaya with a girl Ichigo remembered meeting— she was in Aoyama's class, her name was Mai Yuki. Yuki was a tall, long legged, blonde with green eyes woman with super large breasts (even bigger than Ichigo's).

Yuki and Aoyama were making out; Yuki pulled away when she noticed Ichigo who had dropped her bag on the ground. "_Aoyama_?" asked Ichigo angrily.

Yuki yelped as Aoyama pushed her off. "Ichigo!" said a surprised Aoyama, "What are you doing back early?"

"I came home early because I needed my _**boyfriend**_ to comfort me and I catch him cheating on me with some slut!" Ichigo shouted at the boy who cowered a little.

"Hey! Do NOT call me a SLUT!" Yuki snapped. Yuki too had moved to England in hopes of finding what she truly wanted to be. Yuki had been living in England for a few years and had helped Aoyama and Ichigo get comfortable in England. Ichigo should have been move on guard with her boyfriend. "I am NOT a slut! If anybody is, it's you!"

Ichigo glared. "How am I the slut? I'm not the one stealing somebody else's boyfriend!"

"Ladies!" shouted Aoyama, causing both girls to glare at him. "You both are not sluts—"

"Don't even get me started on you, you pig! How could you cheat on _me_?" Ichigo yelled at him, her voice getting louder and louder, and her eyes were filling with tears of hurt and anger, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?"

Aoyama sighed, "Ichigo…"

"No! Don't! You don't even care about me do you?" She asked angrily. "You know what?! We're OVER!"

He opened his mouth to reply but Ichigo was already leaving. She had grabbed all her clothing and belongings, and was rushing out of there. "Ichigo!" shouted Aoyama who tried to go after her— but the cat girl ex superhero was not slowing down, if anything she sped up.

And with that, Ichigo and Aoyama were over….

Aoyama decided to stay in England and finish his studies; Ichigo decided to go back to Japan, beg for her job back and return as Tokyo Mew Mew's leader.

But both knew they weren't meant to be.

~x~

_Present Day_

Ichigo doodled on her paper, not really wishing to do homework. It was math; right angle triangles and what not. She was bored out of her mind. She ran a hand through her hair as she sighed when she heard a soft noise.

She looked up, expecting to hear her mom walking by the door. Instead, she couldn't.

_Oh yeah; mum and dad are on a date night_. She remembered. Wondering what was going on, Ichigo stood and headed out of her bedroom, not noticing the cat like eyes on her. If only she thought to look out her window…

~x~

**With Kisshu **

**Two Years ago**

After landing the spaceship, Kisshu, Pai and Taruto couldn't wait to see their home again. Yes it was a waste land right now, but it was home.

As they existed the ship, they were met with snows and hail and over all awful things. Kisshu shared a look with Pai. Pai nodded once and then Kisshu let the Mew Aqua leave his hands so it would fix the planet. As it did its magic, Tart began to shout with joy.

It seemed the others heard the shouts and slowly made their way up. By now, the whole planet had returned to what they could say was green and good. Young children began to run around with the upmost joy. Yes they were weak but they had made it. Couples looked at each other with surprise before they too, jumped slightly for delight.

Elders too began to shout for ecstasy, bliss— _enjoyment_. They had bet the odds.

Kisshu faced his brothers and smiled brightly. "We did it guys!"

"I know!" Tart shouted happily.

Pai let a rare smile grace his face. They had done it. They had completed the task everyone would give their lives to do.

For that moment, everything was good and perfect.

~x~

_Three Months Later_

Kish felt lonely. He would do anything to return to Earth to be with Ichigo, but he was growing to feel too much pain. It hurt so badly to remember her.

It actually hurt him to think about her sweet laugh, pure delight smile or satisfaction voice. He couldn't even sleep anymore. He was haunted by dreams of the time he had spent on earth, of _her_.

One night, three months since he had returned home, Kisshu went to see Pai. Pai was too, awake. He was restless as well. "Pai?" softly, Kisshu asked.

Pai looked up and over at Kisshu who looked tired and in pain. "What's wrong Kisshu?"

"You know what is…" Kisshu sighed, earning one from Pai as well. The purple haired alien watched his dear friend. "I can't sleep Pai. And it's really getting to me…I need something— anything! I can't keep doing this! Pai please, _please _take away the pain!"

"How do you suppose I do that?" Pai asked.

Kisshu looked right into the eyes of his friend who he considered a brother. "Take away the memory of Ichigo."

Pai was startled. "What? Why?"

"I can't take it anymore. She'll never love me back. And I can't leave this planet anymore because people need me and we're safe. Ichigo— she's in love with Aoyama and it _breaks _me to know that she doesn't love me, she hates me! How am I supposed to keep living like that?" Kisshu asked, covering his face as he shook softly, trying to hold back the tears.

In that very moment, Pai knew for real, Kisshu was in love with that human girl, Ichigo.

Kisshu's shoulders shook softly. "I love her so damn much Pai! I can't handle this anymore! It's _**killing **_me!"

Pai knew that there was no other choice. Once one of their kind choose a mate— which was what Pai was sure Kisshu had done with Ichigo— there was no going back. That was it. It was only ever that one.

And Kisshu's one didn't love him back.

God, it broke Pai's ice covered heart.

Finally, Pai agreed to do it. He would take away the memories of Ichigo away from Kisshu.

~x~

_One year and eight months later _

Kisshu stood in front of his world, his family— the people of his planet. He knew what he had to do. The Mew Aqua was dying, it needed more. It was failing. They hadn't brought enough back. So Kisshu was planning on returning back to Earth to fetch some more.

He didn't think much of it simply that he would get the mew aqua from the mews and then return home. He knew that it might be hard at first— even IF the aliens had left on a good foot, they still had caused trouble.

_I'm sure it'll be easy. I mean, what can really stop me? _

~x~

**Up Next: **kisshuismylife and her chapter, I'm sure more on Ichigo and her present day, maybe school? I'm not 100%!

**Thank you all for reading this chapter and the story. :) And this chapter, over 2,000 words! Be happy! Much more than my usual! xD Anyway, review please! It'd mean a lot to kisshuismylife and I! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Forgotten**

**Chapter 3**

_This Chapter is by__**kisshuismylife**_

Ichigo cautiously went downstairs, where she heard noises. Listening closely, she realized it was someone knocking on the door, and wondered, _Who would that be?_

She looked out the peephole, and saw Ryou standing outside. Deciding that she'd rather not talk to him, she went back upstairs, and went back to her homework. Despite it being boring, she finished it, and went to get ready for bed, not noticing the pair of cat-like golden eyes staring in her window. By the time she got back, they were gone.

As she returned to her room, her cell phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, she saw it was Ryou, and turned the phone off. Then she locked her windows, and got into bed, turning the light out.

**~XXXX~**

_**The next morning:**___Ichigo woke up to the sound of her alarm, and pulled the blankets over her head grumpily. She eventually couldn't ignore the alarm, though, and reluctantly got up, then went about her usual morning routine. Grabbing her school bag, she left, calling out a hurried goodbye to her mother; her father was already at work.

Ichigo got to school just in time to hear the bell, and groaned; her teacher wouldn't be happy. She got to class, and handed the homework in, which appeased her teacher a bit. Moe and Miwa gave her sympathetic looks as she sat down with them and the teacher started class.

Ichigo didn't get a chance to talk with her friends until lunch, but they sat down together at lunch, and Moe asked, "So what time should we go to the mall this weekend?"

"Saturday afternoon?" Ichigo suggested. "We could meet at the mall around one and do some window shopping."

"Sounds good to me," Miwa replied.

"Me too," Moe said. "So Ichigo, how's it feel to be free of working at the Café?"

"It feels great, but it looks like Ryou's going to try to get me back," Ichigo said. "He came to my house last night, and called me when I didn't let him in. I turned off my cell phone, but I can't imagine why he'd want me back; he hates me and thinks I'm a terrible worker."

"He probably realized that without you around, he doesn't have anyone to be really nasty to," Moe said scathingly.

"Didn't you used to have a crush on him?" Miwa asked, sounding amused.

"'Used to' would be the key words there," Moe said. "I'll never like someone who treats my best friend like crap."

"Thanks," Ichigo said with a smile.

**~XXXX~**

The girls got through the rest of the school day, and were walking home together when Ichigo's cell phone, which she had turned back on, rang. Sighing, she got it out, and looked at the caller ID. "Ryou," she said gloomily. She picked up and asked, "What part of 'I quit' are you not getting?"

"_That's not why I'm calling; the computers sensed-"_Ryou started, but Ichigo cut him off.

"I have no intention of helping you this time," she snarled. "Berry's the leader now, and since you all think so highly of her, why don't you see if she's actually as great as you think she is. I REFUSE to work for you anymore, so go get a life and stay out of mine." She hung up, fuming, and Moe asked mildly, "I take it we were right about your furry little secret?"

"I should have known you knew," Ichigo said. "It's better not to talk about it out here, though. Let's go to the park."

"Good plan," Miwa said. "I take it your parents don't know?"

"No, and that's good, because knowing Dad, he'd go kill Ryou for not getting permission," Ichigo said dryly as they started walking to the park at the end of Ichigo's street.

When they reached a secluded spot, the girls settled down on the grass, and Miwa asked, "So what was Blondie calling about?"

"He thinks the Cyniclons are back," Ichigo said. "I kind of hope he's right, but I doubt they'd come back to attack again. Apparently Ryou doesn't see that, though. He wanted us to kill the Cyniclons, and he was pretty angry that we didn't. He wasn't happy about giving them the Mew Aqua, either."

"What's Mew Aqua?" Moe asked.

"It's water in its purest form," Ichigo said. "It has the ability to heal, and the Cyniclons' planet was dying, so we gave them the Mew Aqua that was left over from the battle with their ex-leader. I guess it worked, since we haven't seen them in a while."

"Do you think maybe they came back because it stopped working?" Miwa asked.

"I didn't think of that; maybe," Ichigo said. "I don't think they'd come back to attack us again. I've been hoping that at least Kisshu would come back, especially since Aoyama was cheating on me."

"Kisshu?" Miwa asked.

"The one with green hair," Ichigo said.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" Moe asked.

"Yeah…." Ichigo said sadly. "I should have realized he loved me sooner, but I guess it's too late now."

"Not necessarily," Miwa commented. "If he's back, maybe you two can get together."

Ichigo perked up.

_**At Café Mew Mew:**___The Mews and Keiichiro looked up as Ryou stormed upstairs. "I take it she's not coming?" Keiichiro asked mildly.

"She said there's no way she's helping us this time," Ryou snarled.

"So what?" Mint asked. "It's not like we need her, and besides, we don't even know what the Cyniclons want. We haven't seen any Chimera Animas yet, remember?"

"I think we're about to find out," Lettuce commented, pointing to a ripple in the air.

Sure enough, Kisshu appeared, and Ryou snarled, "Why are YOU back?"

"We need more Mew Aqua," Kisshu said. "The piece we brought back worked for a while, but then it started to fade. I came back for more."

"Forget it," Ryou said. "We have no intention of helping you get more Mew Aqua."

Kisshu shrugged. "I guess I'll have to find it myself then," he said. "I mainly came to tell you that I'm not here to attack again."

He teleported off, and the Mews and their creators looked at each other. "He didn't seem to notice that Ichigo's not here," Lettuce said.

"Maybe he got over her," Ryou said. "So much the better."

The others shrugged and went back to cleaning the Café.

_**Back with Ichigo, Moe, and Miwa:**___The girls were heading back to their respective homes. Ichigo said goodbye to her friends at her door, and went in. "I'm home!" she called.

"We're in the living room," Sakura called back.

Ichigo went into the living room, and her parents looked up. "How was school?" Sakura asked.

"The usual," Ichigo said. "Moe, Miwa and I are going to the mall tomorrow."

"Good, it's been a while since you've really gotten to spend time together," Sakura said.

"Yet another reason I hate Ryou," Ichigo sighed. "I'm going to start my homework; let me know when dinner's ready."

"Okay sweetie," Sakura said. Shintaro was busy grumbling about what he was going to do if he ever got his hands on Ryou. Ichigo shook her head and left as her mother started trying to calm Shintaro down.

_**Meanwhile, with Kisshu:**___Kisshu had decided to start searching for Mew Aqua, and put Ichigo out of his mind. This was proving to be easier said than done, as an image of her face kept popping up in his mind. He still hadn't figured out why he was so drawn to her, either. _I know Cyniclons are drawn to the one they know is their soul mate, but she's obviously not a Cyniclon,_Kisshu thought. _But if she's a Mew, maybe that's why I'm drawn to her the way I am. I wonder why I don't remember her, though. I guess it's possible she was discovered after I left… maybe I should just ask her. But if she's not a Mew, she'll probably run away. I just don't know what to do… hey, maybe I should call Pai! He'd know what to do. Besides, I need to ask if there's a better way of finding Mew Aqua than just looking around._

With that in mind, Kisshu teleported to his ship, landing in the control room. He typed Pai's number into the communication device, and waited. The screen flickered a bit, and Pai's face came up. "How's it going?" he asked.

"The Mews refused to help and I'm having no luck finding any Mew Aqua on my own; I was wondering if you had any ideas," Kisshu said.

"I've been working on a sensor, and I finished it," Pai said. "I'll put it in the transporter. Was there anything else?"

"Yeah, when I first got here, I saw this human girl, and I feel really drawn to her, but I don't know why," Kisshu said. "I don't know what to do, either; if she's human, then she'll probably run away, right?"

"Not if she feels the same thing," Pai said. "What does she look like?"

"She's got red hair and brown eyes, and she's really pretty," Kisshu said. "I think she's about a year younger than me. I overheard her friends talking with her, and they called her Ichigo, so I guess that's her name. Uh… why do you look like your worst nightmare just came true?"

"Well…."

**Cliffie! I hope people like this, even though it's a bit boring, and please review! Let us know what you're thinking! Next up: I'm a Nerd and Proud's chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Forgotten **

_**This chapter is by I'm a Nerd and Proud **_

_**Note: I don't own TMM or the song! **_

**Chapter 4**

Kisshu was ranting about Ichigo— who he didn't remember ever meeting— and Pai looked quite startled.

"Well…." Pai began, sounding unsure.

_Pai never sounds THAT unsure of him! Pai's a scientist! _Kish reminded himself.

"Who is she?" Kisshu asked, looking a little nervous but also curious.

Pai looked around the room and at anything but Kish, who was getting annoyed. _Why won't he just tell me? _Kish wondered. Finally, Pai sighed. "Ichigo is….or at least was one of the girls we fought back when our planet was dying."

"She's a mew?" Kisshu asked, sounding surprised. He was, in fact surprised. Was THAT why he was so interested in her? "Why can't I remember her?"

Once more, the purple haired alien sighed. "Kisshu—"

"Is that Kisshu?"

That voice…

Kisshu winced. There standing beside Pai was a short woman with long waist length graying purple hair with the kindest orange eyes. It was Ren. "Yes mama," Pai said softly, looking fondly at the woman.

Ren's face brightened, "My _Akachan_! Oh my _Akachan_! How are you?"

Kisshu shifted uneasily. "Fine momma,"

"Fine? Is something wrong?" Ren asked, looking worriedly at her adopted son.

He shook his head. "I was just calling Pai for some answers—"

"And were you going to say hello to your momma?" Ren asked, looking a little dangerously at Kish. The green haired boy gulped. He began to open his mouth but Ren simply shook her head. "What if I were to die, my _Akachan_? What would you do then?"

There was snickering and then a sound of WHACK. Then, there was the sound of sniffling. Kisshu could only guess it had been Taruto who had snickered and Ren had hit him upside the head. "Momma, you know I love you. And I'm always going to, but right now, I need to talk to Pai."

Pai shifted nervously. Nobody wanted to get between Ren and her babies. Ren stared before narrowing her eyes. She was scarier than Pai at times. "Alright _Akachan_, but I expect a call soon! And it shall just be for me, I miss you!"

"I miss you too Momma," Kisshu said.

Ren nodded and the old lady pulled Tart out of the room. Kish could hear the whines and begging of Tart so that he could stay. Ren gave the firm bark of; _it's time for your brothers to talk. And I need some help making cookies. _That was the last thing Kish heard of Ren for that day.

"So who is she, Pai? Why am I so attracted to her?" Kisshu asked, going right back to the original topic. "Why can't I remember her?"

Pai looked sorely at his friend— his brother. "Momomiya Ichigo, when you met her she was 13. You were 14. I only heard a few times how you two met. From what I gathered— you swooped down and kissed her on the lips, stealing her first kiss. She didn't like that. Then you began to play with her. You liked her,"

Kish looked quite confused and opened his mouth a few times, looking much like a fish. "But why can't I _remember_ her?"

The older man looked heaven with sadness, sorrow, grief, distress— regret. "You came to me about two years ago. You were a mess after we returned home from the war between us and the mews. You had fallen in love with her— but she loved another. It tore you apart, Kisshu."

The green haired man looked down as he sighed, closing his eyes. _It tore me apart? But how come I don't REMEMBER her? _

"Before you ask, _how_, I must say, you asked me to." Pai added before Kisshu could open his mouth. "You came me one late evening, begging me to make you forget and I did. I took away your memories of her."

It made sense but only a little. "Why did it break me?" Kisshu asked.

"You know how our kind only finds that one special person and well, Ichigo was it for you. But she didn't feel the same way. It was going to kill you one day, Kish. And this was the only way you could think of to take away the pain." Pai explained.

Kisshu was very quiet. "I must go," and he logged off quickly.

~x~

Ichigo had gone to bed, or at least was in her Pjs sitting on her bed, working on her homework. It was Math homework and Science. _Ugh. My least favorite subjects! _Ichigo thought lazily. She was working on some math homework with such a tired look in her eyes. She was thinking about if the aliens were back.

_If they ARE back, why hasn't Kisshu come to see me? Does he still think I'm with Aoyama? God. What did I see in that guy anyway? Sure he's cute, but GOD, nobody can be that perfect! _Ichigo thought. She hadn't noticed it, but she was now doodling the name _**Kisshu**_all over her work.

_I wonder if Kisshu's happy. Well he must not be if he needs the mew aqua. What if it isn't KISSHU that's back? I'm sure Pudding's all for seeing Taruto and Lettuce seeing Pai. Gosh, they would all be so cute nya~! _

"Ichigo, your father and I are going to bed! Lights out soon, alright?" Ichigo heard her mother Sakura shout through the door.

"Okay sleep tight mom! Love you two!" Ichigo called back.

"We love you too, Ichigo!" Sakura replied.

Ichigo had just finished her homework with a lot of _**Kisshu**_ written all over the page, before putting her work into her bag. She crawled into bed, thinking about getting to spend the whole day with Miwa and Moe.

_I truly do need a day with Miwa and Moe! Hmm…maybe some music will calm me down? _

Ichigo took her IPod out and pressed some song, going to rest in her bed when…

_I don't know what it is that makes me love you so__  
><em>_I only know I never want to let you go__  
><em>_'Cause you started something, can't you see__  
><em>_That ever since we met you've had a hold on me_

She looked startled as she listened.

_It happens to be true__  
><em>_I only want to be with you_

_It doesn't matter where you go or what you do__  
><em>_I wanna spend each moment of the day with you__  
><em>_Look what has happened with just one kiss__  
><em>_I never knew that I could be in love like this_

Tears formed in the middle of Ichigo's eyes. This song reminded her of Kisshu. She wanted to be with him.

_It's__crazy__but it's true__  
><em>_I only want to be with you___

_You stopped and smiled at me, asked me if I'd care to dance__  
><em>_I fell into your open arms and I didn't stand a__chance_

She didn't. When Kisshu had saved her by dying for her, she had fallen in love with her— maybe not a lot, simply loved him; was thankful— and when she figured out he loved her, she knew she cared about him.

_Now listen honey, I just wanna be beside you everywhere__  
><em>_As long as we're together honey I don't care__  
><em>_'Cause you started something, can't you see__  
><em>_That ever since we've met you've had a hold on me_

She rolled onto her stomach to listen to the words more closely. __

_No matter what you do__  
><em>_I only want to be with you_

Even though he had tried to kill her, once upon a time, she wanted to be with him (at least now). __

_You stopped and smiled at me, asked me if I'd care to dance__  
><em>_I fell into your open arms and I didn't stand a chance__  
><em>_Now listen honey, I just want to be beside you everywhere__  
><em>_As long as we're together honey I don't care_

She agreed. Ichigo was in love with the alien— Kisshu. __

_'Cause you started something can't you see__  
><em>_That ever since we met you've had a hold on me_

She laid down onto her back and closed her eyes, a soft smile playing on her lips. She began to fall asleep. And with that, she did. __

_No matter what you do__  
><em>_I only want to be with you__  
><em>_No matter what you do__  
><em>_I only want to be with you_

_~x~_

**Up Next: **kisshuismylife and her chapter! Maybe the trip to the mall (who knows!)?

**Thank you for reading this long awaited chapter. I had a writer's block and for that, I am sorry. I was listening to this song (it's from **_**Ally McBeal**_**) and I thought of this story so that is why it is in this chapter. **

**Even though Kisshu is considered "evil", Ichigo feels something for him and she wants to be with him. She doesn't know why though, but oh well right?**

**Now please review! **

**Nerdy~ **


	6. Chapter 5: Part 1

**Forgotten**

**Chapter 5 Part 1**

_This chapter was written by __**kisshuismylife**_

Kisshu had teleported to Ichigo's tree after talking with Pai, and found her sleeping, the room dark. He sighed and settled down to think about what Pai had told him.

_If she doesn't like me, maybe it's better if I don't approach her, _he thought. _But maybe she'd at least help me find Mew Aqua. And maybe she's changed; I've been gone for two years, and humans don't just find one person their whole lives like we do; they go through different people because they can't sense who their soul mate is like we can._

Sighing, Kisshu settled down for the night, still in the tree.

**~XXXX~**

_**The next morning:**_ Kisshu was awakened abruptly by Ichigo shouting, "If you tell me one more time that Kisshu is scum, I'm going to turn YOU into scum, you hear me? Kisshu is NOT scum!"

Kisshu looked in the window, and saw Ichigo slam a cell phone down on her desk. _I wonder what that was about…. _Kisshu thought.

He didn't realize that he was thinking aloud until Ichigo came over to the open window and asked, "Kisshu?"

Kisshu mentally cursed and considered what to do. Finally he decided since she had caught him, he might as well go see her. He floated over to the window, and said, "Hi."

He was surprised when Ichigo reached out and grabbed his shirtfront, then dragged him into her room. She let him go, and said softly, "I'm so glad you're back."

"You are?" Kisshu asked, puzzled. "Pai said you didn't like me; was he wrong?"

Ichigo looked at him, and asked, "You don't remember?"

"No," Kisshu said. "Pai said I asked him to erase you from my mind; I called him yesterday because I couldn't figure out why I was so attracted to you. Before that, I was trying to figure out why I was attracted to someone I'd never seen before."

Ichigo looked horrified. Worried by this, Kisshu asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure…." Ichigo said softly. "I always wanted you to come back, ever since I realized that I really do love you, and now you don't remember anything about me…."

"We could start over," Kisshu suggested. "I mean, if we both love each other, there's no reason why we can't be together, right?"

Ichigo perked up a bit. Kisshu smiled slightly and said, "I actually came here for another reason; I need help finding Mew Aqua, and Blondie said that he and the others wouldn't help me."

"The Mew Aqua didn't work?" Ichigo asked.

"It worked for a while, but then the power faded, and now our planet is dying again," Kisshu said. "That's why I was sent back to Earth; we need more Mew Aqua."

"That's going to be a bit hard," Ichigo said. "After you guys left last time, Ryou made all the Mews collect the remainder of the Mew Aqua, and he hid it somewhere so if you ever came back, you wouldn't be able to get it. He's evil and racist; that's part of why I quit. I don't know where the Mew Aqua is, though."

"It's not at the pink cupcake?" Kisshu asked.

"It might be, but I just don't know," Ichigo said. "You could try the basement- but you'd have to do it while there's no one there or they're all upstairs."

"Why?" Kisshu asked.

"Ryou would just tell the Mews to attack you, and then you'd have to fight them instead of searching the Café for Mew Aqua," Ichigo replied. "He didn't want to form a truce, you know. He wanted us to kill you and any others your people might have sent. He's completely evil."

"I'll say," Kisshu said. "Why would anyone rather fight a war than form a truce?"

"He's always had a vendetta against your race, since his parents were killed by a Chimera Anima," Ichigo replied. "I don't know why he thinks all Cyniclons are evil, but that's just the way he is. I hate him."

"So he's basically on a revenge kick and created the Mews to do his dirty work?" Kisshu asked.

"Yup," Ichigo said bitterly. "I don't understand why the others are still working for him; it's obvious to me that he doesn't care about anyone besides himself. I don't think he'd have cared if the Mews had died the first time around; he'd be more likely to start ranting about how we failed, and he'd probably go make more Mews and ruin more peoples' lives."

"Yikes," Kisshu said. "I see why you quit."

"That was only part of the reason, actually," Ichigo said. "They found another Mew during the time I was in England, and after I came back to work, they all kept going on and on about how wonderful Berry was as opposed to me, and telling me that since they had Berry, they didn't really need me. And Ryou refused to give me a single day off, so I had to work every day without breaks, even though I was the one who did the most. I finally got sick of being badmouthed and overworked, and decided that since it's not like I need the money, that I'd just leave them to fend for themselves. I wonder how the Café's doing without me."

"I don't know," Kisshu said. "Would you ever go back?"

"No, I was just thinking it would be nice after the hell they put me through for the Café to go downhill, and then I could tell them that I was right," Ichigo said. "I know it's mean, but they've been pretty nasty to me for the past year and a half; it would be kind of nice to see that place have to shut down because the others can't handle the workload without me."

"It's over-decorated anyways," Kisshu said.

Ichigo giggled and said, "You're right. And it does look kind of like a large cupcake. I should probably get ready to go now; I said I'd meet my friends at the mall today."

"Mall?" Kisshu asked.

"Shopping center," Ichigo explained. "It's a huge building with lots of stores and restaurants in it. Since Moe, Miwa, and I don't have a lot of money, we'll mainly be looking, but we might get ice cream too."

"I like ice cream," Kisshu said. "Can I come too?"

"Sure, but you might want to do something about your ears; I don't think you want the police on your tail," Ichigo said.

"Pai created pills to change our ears; do I need different clothes too?" Kisshu asked.

"Might be a good idea," Ichigo said.

Kisshu snapped his fingers, and his clothes changed from his usual outfit to a pair of black jeans tucked into his boots, and a green t-shirt. He snapped his fingers again, and a bottle of pills appeared. He took one, and his ears started to change shape. "They'll stay that way for ten hours," Kisshu said. "We won't be shopping that long, right?"

"No, my parents would kill me if I got back at ten at night from a shopping trip," Ichigo said. "We'll probably only be there for two to three hours."

"Okay," Kisshu said. "I'll wait for you to get ready, and then we can go."

Ichigo smiled, and gathered up the clothes she was going to wear, then went to take a shower. Kisshu sat down on her bed to wait for her to come back.

Ichigo smiled as she washed her hair; she was happy that Kisshu wanted to be with her, and taking him to the mall was like a date! _This should be fun, _she thought happily._And I know Moe and Miwa want to meet Kisshu, so this is perfect._

When she got out of the shower, Ichigo dressed in a dark pink miniskirt, a baby blue t-shirt, and put on a pair of white knee socks. Going back to her room, she found Kisshu waiting, and she put her hair up in a ponytail with a red ribbon. "You look nice," Kisshu said. "I just thought of something; where are your parents?"

"They're gone for the weekend; today's the 20thanniversary of their wedding," Ichigo replied. "Which is good, because otherwise they'd be in here grilling me about why I have a boy in my room. I have to get shoes and my purse; are you ready?"

"Sure am," Kisshu replied. "Are we teleporting?"

"Do you know where it is?" Ichigo asked.

"No, but I can get there if you picture it," Kisshu replied.

"Okay," Ichigo said. "I think we should teleport to the alley next to the mall; I don't want to get seen."

"That's fine," Kisshu said. "Go get shoes, and we can go."

Ichigo went to her closet and got out a pair of black ankle boots, then grabbed her purse, and said, "I'm ready."

"Okay, close your eyes and picture where you want to go," Kisshu said, taking her hand. Ichigo did so, blushing slightly, and felt the air start to ripple around them. For a moment it felt like she couldn't breathe, and then the feeling went away. She opened her eyes, and found that they were in the small alley next to the mall. "That was interesting," she said.

"Teleporting?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo replied. She took his hand and pulled him out of the alley, and over to a bench in front of the mall. "This is where we usually meet," she told Kisshu. "Moe and Miwa should be here soon."

"Are they Mews?" Kisshu asked.

"Nope, they're humans," Ichigo said. "They know about me, and I told them about you, so they won't be surprised."

"Okay," Kisshu said, smiling. "Do I get a kiss while we're waiting?"

Ichigo smiled brightly and said, "Sure Kisshu." She leaned in, and kissed him. Her eyes slid shut as he kissed back passionately. She returned the passion happily.

They kept kissing until they heard clapping, and then they reluctantly broke apart to see Moe and Miwa clapping. Ichigo blushed and asked, "How long have you been watching?"

"About five minutes," Moe said. "You two are so cute together!"

"Thanks, I think," Ichigo said. She turned to Kisshu, and said, "Kisshu, these are my best friends, Moe, and Miwa." She pointed to each as she said their names, and then continued, "Moe, Miwa, this is Kisshu."

"Nice to meet you," Kisshu said.

"Likewise," Miwa said.

"Did you come to be with Ichigo?" Moe asked.

"Yeah, otherwise I probably wouldn't go near here," Kisshu said. "I don't like crowds."

"We'll try to stay away from crowds then," Ichigo said. "I'm not big on them either."

"Let's go!" Miwa said happily. Ichigo and Moe smiled, and Ichigo took Kisshu's hand, pulling him along with her.

**This is a two-part chapter; the next part will likely betomorrow. Hope you enjoyed, and please REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 5: Part 2

**Forgotten**

**Chapter 5 Part 2**

_This chapter was written by__**kisshuismylife.**_

Ichigo, Kisshu, Moe, and Miwa went into the mall, and Kisshu asked, "So what do you like to shop for?"

"Clothing!" the three girls chorused.

Kisshu groaned. Ichigo giggled and said, "We could get ice cream first, and you could wait for us at the fountain if you want."

"There's a fountain inside?" Kisshu asked.

"Yup, it's fun to throw coins into it," Ichigo said.

"Why would you throw coins into a fountain?" Kisshu asked, puzzled.

"People like throwing coins in and making a wish," Ichigo replied. "I'm not really sure where that idea came from, though. I think the money gets collected and given to charity, too."

"That's cool," Kisshu said. "Can we get ice cream now?"

"Sure, but we don't have a lot of money, so we're probably just getting milkshakes," Ichigo said. "I don't mind paying for you though; I don't think you have human money, right?"

"No," Kisshu said.

"It's fine," Ichigo reassured him. "Let's go get milkshakes, and then we can go shopping."

Kisshu perked up and followed the girls to a small ice cream parlor, and went in. "Kisshu, do you like chocolate?" Ichigo asked.

"I LOVE chocolate," Kisshu said. "Do they have chocolate milkshakes?"

"Yup," Ichigo said. "I'm getting strawberry, but I think you'll like chocolate."

"Okay," Kisshu said happily. He got in line with the girls, and soon it was their turn; there weren't very many people there. Ichigo ordered a strawberry milkshake and a chocolate milkshake for Kisshu, Miwa got vanilla, and Moe got chocolate. The girls pooled their money and paid, then waited for their orders. Ichigo giggled when she handed Kisshu his milkshake; his entire face lit up.

He got even happier when he tasted the milkshake. "This is great!" he said happily. "I love milkshakes!"

"I'm glad," Ichigo said, smiling. "Let's go to the fountain, and you can finish your milkshake while Moe, Miwa, and I go look at clothing."

"Okay!" Kisshu said happily. He followed the girls to a large fountain surrounded by plants and benches. They sat down on a bench together, and the girls finished off the milkshakes, Kisshu taking his time.

When the girls were done, Ichigo said, "We're going to go look at clothes now; do you want me to show you where we'll be?"

"Yeah," Kisshu said.

Ichigo got up and led the way to a store called Yoko's Closet, and Kisshu said, "That looks frilly…."

Ichigo giggled and said, "It's a girl thing. We'll be in here, and I'll come let you know if we go to a different shop, 'kay?"

"Okay," Kisshu said. "I think I'll go back to the fountain; I don't like frilly unless it's on you."

Ichigo giggled and said, "Well, have fun." She, Moe, and Miwa headed into the store, and Kisshu headed back to the fountain, then sat on a bench, watching the people go by. Neither he nor the girls had noticed the jealous eyes watching them from afar.

**~XXXX~**

About an hour later, Kisshu was getting bored when two humans in some kind of uniform came up to him, and he looked at them, puzzled. "Did something happen?" he asked.

"We received information that you planted a bomb in the store Yoko's Closet," one of the two men said.

"Why would I do that?" Kisshu asked, now even more puzzled. "My girlfriend and her friends are in there; I was just sitting here waiting for them to be done. I'm not into frilly stuff. I don't know who told you that I planted a bomb in there, but whoever it was, was dead wrong."

Before the security officers could respond, Ichigo said from behind them, "We can confirm what Kisshu said; he never even went into the store. And my friends discovered who told you that, and why." She motioned to Moe and Miwa, who were dragging Aoyama between them.

"So why'd he tell security that I planted a bomb in there?" Kisshu asked, puzzled.

"He was jealous and wanted to get you out of the way so he could try to make me his girlfriend," Ichigo said disgustedly. "Apparently he didn't think of what would happen if you told security the truth."

One of the security officers sighed. "We'll take it from here," he said. He looked at Moe and Miwa, who handed Aoyama over.

"You're going to regret this," Aoyama snarled as the officers dragged him off.

"Yeah right," Moe said. She turned to the others and said, "Let's go back to Ichigo's house; I've had enough shopping, and we need to plot what to do about Aoyama."

"Okay," Ichigo said.

"I can teleport you back," Kisshu offered.

"That would be great, but we need to find a spot where no one can see us," Moe said. "Let's go."

They eventually found a deserted hallway and Kisshu teleported the girls back to Ichigo's room. When they landed, Moe said, "Alright, let's get plotting."

"Can't we just kill him?" Kisshu asked plaintively.

"No, because then we'll get arrested," Ichigo explained patiently. "We need a different approach."

"Judging by his reaction to getting dragged off by security, I'd say just telling him to stop won't work," Miwa commented.

"Well, we could ruin his life to the point where he'll be begging us to leave him in peace," Moe suggested.

"I like that plan," Kisshu said. "What should we do first?"

"Make a banner that proclaims the fact that he's scum, and hang it across his house," Miwa said.

"Or we could send spooky letters to his house until he goes nuts from paranoia," Ichigo commented.

"YEAH!" the others said.

"That's a great idea," Kisshu said. "How do we mail them without getting caught, though?"

"Slip them in his mailbox instead of going through the post office," Moe said. "The return address should be fun, though. I just had an idea for that."

"What is it?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"I was thinking we should put his name and address and everything, but for the return address, we should write, 'The depths of Hell,'" Moe replied. "That would be so funny!"

"That's a great idea, I love it!" Kisshu said happily. "Do you want me to write the letters? If it's a girl's handwriting, he might guess who it is."

"Good point," Miwa said. "Let's get started!"

_**Half an hour later:**___The girls and Kisshu had put together a letter that they hoped would scare Aoyama out of his wits. It was pretty simple, actually. This is what it said:

_Aoyama Masaya-_

_I am coming for you. Your soul belongs to me now._

They hadn't put a name on the letter to say who it was from, but they hoped that it would recreate the fear that Deep Blue might take over again. In a few days, they were planning on sending another letter that would say, 'You cannot fight it.'

"This is the best plan EVER," Moe said happily. "By the end of the month he should be scared out of his wits."

"Let's send it out!" Kisshu said excitedly.

"It's the middle of the day; don't you think we should do it at night when we can't be seen?" Ichigo suggested.

"Good point," Kisshu admitted. "Tonight it is."

**I know it's short, but since this was really a continuation of the last chapter, I hope no one minds too much. Hopefully somebody will review soon!**

**Next up: I'm a Nerd and Proud's chapter!**

**Note: Sorry for the wait everyone! I was really, really tired last night and was talking to people (I was hanging out with a friend till late, late last night. However, kisshuismylife and I have decided that for our story, we will update every Thursday and Saturday. I'll have my chapter ready to be updated tomorrow! AND ON TIME! Sorry everyone! **


	8. Chapter 6

**Forgotten **

**Chapter 6**

_**This chapter is done by I'm a Nerd and Proud **_

After Ichigo said goodbye to her friends who claimed they would need to be informed how this all went over with the whole scaring Aoyama. Kisshu was sitting on the couch, thinking well Ichigo hugged Moe and Miwa goodbye.

There was something off about the Aoyama boy and it was unnerving. He didn't like it. As he thought long and hard about what all this could mean he felt his stomach begin to drop. There was something terribly off with Aoyuck.

Ichigo was in the kitchen, beginning to make dinner for the two of them. She noticed how pale Kisshu was beginning to get so she paused her cutting up of veggies and went to find out what was wrong. "Kisshu?" she questioned lightly.

He didn't respond.

"Kisshu!" she tried again, calling his name. Nothing…. "You better answer me Kisshu or else you will regret it!"

Finally, Kisshu noticed her. He looked over at her with confusion. "What's up Ichigo?"

She crossed her arms. "Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?"

Kisshu paused. "Something is off with that Aoyama kid."

"Of course there is! He cheated on me!" Ichigo said dramatically. She threw her arms into the air, "Why does it bother you? It was years ago!"

Kisshu stood. "It bothers me because of two reasons. Something did not _feel _right about him **and **he hurt you Ichigo. If anything makes sense to me, it is that I care about you." He explained.

Ichigo was quiet. "I'm going to finish dinner," And she scurried off to finish dinner. _Why doesn't Kisshu say he loves me anymore? How do I even know this is the same Kisshu?_ Ichigo looked through the window of the kitchen to the living room, well she cut carrots. She stared at the back of Kisshu's head well the alien stared blankly at his hands. _And besides that, WHY did he forget me? Why did he make Pai erase his memory? _

Unsure of these thoughts, Ichigo felt saddened and her whole body drooped a little. If her cat ears were out, you'd see them against her head instead of standing tall. And her tail would be in between her legs, hiding.

Then, the phone rang. Kisshu made no move to answer it so Ichigo went to answer it. "Moshi moshi?" she spoke.

"_Ichigo!" _it sounded like Lettuce, _"Are you there?" _

Ichigo paused, "…Yes."

There was a sigh of relief, _"It me, Lettuce. I'm calling because Shirogane said you have an alien at your house! Is it true, Ichigo-san?" _

What was she suppose to say? "How does Shirogane know?"

"_His computers…Keiichiro-san said he shouldn't say anything, not since Kisshu-san came to us and just asked for Mew Aqua." _Lettuce supposed. Ichigo looked shocked as she held the phone. _They were going to keep it from me? _She thought. _"However, Shirogane-san said that it would be wrong to not go to you. So, the mews and I thought maybe you would talk to me. Is it true, Ichigo-san? Is Kisshu-san there?"_

Ichigo glanced over to the living room where said alien was. "Which mew mews?" she asked softly.

Lettuce paused, _"Minto-san, Pudding-san, Zakuro-san and I….why?"_

Ichigo let out a breath of relief. "I just really dislike Berry— isn't she your leader now?"

"_No, well— I think she considers herself the leader but I think (and so does Pudding-san) that our leader will _forever _be you, Ichigo-san. You fought aliens alongside us. You gave up your _life _so that we may live today… I don't know anybody else I would rather follow." _Lettuce said truthfully. Ichigo felt tears well in her eyes. She was so touched by Lettuce's words. _"Ichigo-san?" _whispered Lettuce.

"I love you," Ichigo whispered into the phone. "And I don't know anyone else _I'd _rather fight alongside than you Lettuce… You guys are my best friends…."

Lettuce sounded like she had just held back a soft sob. Both girls broke down crying, happily but still crying. _"I-I l-love y-y-you t-too I-Ichigo-san!" _she stuttered.

In the living room, Kisshu had just heard the first sound of Ichigo's sob. He looked around bewildered to find her holding the phone, crying into it as she muttered _I love you…I love you too! _And he was very confused. Slowly, he stood up and softly called, "Koneko-chan?"

Ichigo seemed not to hear him and her back was to him. Kisshu edged closer.

He tried once more, "Koneko-chan? Is everything alright?"

Finally, the strawberry colored hair girl turned around, her eyes sparkling with tears yet there was a small smile on her angel face. Kisshu looked like he had seen a ghost. Ichigo was crying but happy about it. "I-it's Lettuce! S-she l-loves m-me!" Ichigo explained, with a shaky voice but a smile on her face.

Kisshu was very confused and worried. "Alright….why are you crying?"

"L-Lettuce says s-she wants t-to only f-follow me!" Ichigo explained with a shaky voice and Kish heard a soft agreement from the phone. Ichigo let tears go down her cheeks and said, "I-I love you L-Lettuce-san!"

Okay so Kisshu did not understand women and he would never try to. "Is there anything I can do to help you?" He asked.

"C-Can I tell her?"

"Of course,"

Ichigo turned to the phone. "L-Lettuce-san, I…I do have Kisshu here…we're going out— yeah I know…Aoyama was a jerk! Wait…what?"

"_Ichigo-san I am happy for you but Aoyama-san…he's here at the café, demanding that we tell him where you are. He's demanding that he needs to see you. Shirogane-san is nearly ready to tell us to go all Mew on him…what happened?" _Lettuce asked, clearly finished with the crying thing.

Ichigo sighed, "Miwa, Moe, Kisshu and I went to the mall. Aoyama was there and he told the security guards there that Kisshu-kun had planted a bomb in one of the shops— he hadn't even gone into the store! And anyway, he said he'd get us back but I don't understand _how_."

Lettuce thought about it. _"I don't know how or why but could you get down here? Please? I think Tokyo Mew Mew has gone long enough without its Mew Ichigo, don't you?" _Lettuce said and Ichigo agreed so she voiced this. _"And ignore Berry-san. She's going through a tough time trying to figure out who she is. And being somebody else just seems easier than being her own person. So shall I see you soon?"_

"Of course!" said Ichigo, who nodded to Kisshu. Kisshu looked overly confused till Ichigo said goodbye and faced him. "We're going to Café Mew Mew to put a stop to Aoyama annoying the other mews."

"I thought you hated them though," Kish reminded her.

She nodded slowly but then shook her head. "I could _never _hate them truly! They're my best friends— _and _even if I don't believe it sometimes, _I am_ their leader. _I'm_ Mew Ichigo. _I'm _the one Shirogane shot with the laser to become the leader. It is _me_, not _Berry_. I can't believe I didn't see it before!" She said and this caused Kisshu to nod. He understood too. "So will you join me?"

"Of course!" he said. He felt like the lines of _I'd die for you _fitted but he wasn't sure where it came from. Ichigo smiled at him and turned to stop the boiling water.

"Good," she smiled. "Then let's go!"

They hurried off into the night with Kisshu holding her hand, teleporting them to the café.

**Up Next: kisshuismylife and her chapter! **

**Note: Sorry for the wait, I had to babysit this weekend and I wrote a little this morning (at 6:30 **_**AM**_**) and then as soon as I got home (at 6:30**_** PM**_**). So there you go, a short but interesting chapter if I say so myself. I'm sure after Ichigo goes to the café with Kisshu, we'll see them put the note in Aoyuck's mailbox. Sound good? Sorry for the cliffie! Now, please review? Kisshuismylife and I would really, really, really enjoy it! **


	9. Chapter 7

**Forgotten**

**Chapter 7**

Ichigo and Kisshu landed in the Café a minute after Kisshu teleported, causing the Mews, Aoyama, Ryou, and Keiichiro to look up. "Ichigo, what are you doing with HIM?" Ryou and Aoyama snarled at the same time.

"Kisshu is my boyfriend; there's no reason I can't bring him here," Ichigo said calmly.

"Ichigo, you're mine, remember?" Aoyama asked. "You can't just go out with him."

"Excuse me, but I am not 'yours', and I haven't been since you cheated on me," Ichigo said coldly. "Why the HELL would I go out with a rotten cheater? And what makes you think you have any say over who I'm dating?"

"You belong to me, so of course I have a right to say who you can and can't date," Aoyama said.

"I don't know when you got this arrogant, but I DO NOT belong to you," Ichigo snarled. "Are you leaving, or do I need to call the police?"

"I'm not leaving until you admit that you still love me and you're mine," Aoyama sneered.

"I guess you'll be here until the end of time, then," Ichigo said. "I'm not downgrading to date a jerk like you when I already have a boyfriend, and news flash- I DON'T LOVE YOU! You lost your claim to me when you cheated on me. Get lost."

"No," Aoyama said stubbornly. "Besides, since you kissed me, it means we're bonded."

"If you cheated on her and kissed someone else, the bond breaks," Kisshu commented. "Also, if Ichigo wasn't your soul mate, then there never would have been a bond in the first place, regardless of whether or not she kissed you." He put a finger on Ichigo's forehead for a minute, then said, "Ichigo's not bonded to anyone at the moment. Tough luck, Tree-Freak."

"What's bonding?" Ichigo asked.

"Two people- normally it would only be between two Cyniclons, but I think you're a special case- forming a mental and spiritual connection," Kisshu said. "It's done when two people realize they are soul mates, and it's sealed by kissing. If you get kissed by someone who's not your soul mate, it doesn't initiate a bond, which is why no matter how many times you may have kissed Tree-Freak in the past, you two never bonded. Just as you said, you don't belong to him, and you never did."

"That's a relief," Ichigo said. She looked at Aoyama and asked, "Now that we all know you're lying scum, are you going away?"

"How do you know HE'S not lying?" Aoyama snarled.

"Kisshu strikes me as someone who would be horrible at lying, and I know he wouldn't lie to me anyways," Ichigo said calmly. "And you didn't answer my question."

"I already told you, I'm not leaving until you agree to be mine," Aoyama said.

"Can I just kill him?" Kisshu asked.

"That's illegal," Zakuro said- just as they heard a car pull up. Looking out the window, Ichigo saw two police officers coming up the sidewalk, and went to let them in, but Aoyama grabbed her wrist. "Let me GO!" Ichigo shouted, trying to get out of Aoyama's grasp. He held on tighter, though, and Ichigo flinched. Kisshu saw, and as the police officers came running in, he karate-chopped Aoyama's arm, breaking it. Aoyama let go of Ichigo with a howl of pain, and glared at Kisshu.

Kisshu just shrugged and said, "That's what you get for touching Ichigo like that."

The police officers came over, and one of them said, "What happened?"

"This delusional idiot thinks I belong to him, and won't leave," Ichigo said.

The second police officer looked at Aoyama, and said, "Hey, you're that kid who did that false bomb threat stunt at the mall this weekend. I guess you just can't stay out of trouble." He looked at his partner, who nodded, then looked back at Ichigo and said, "We'll take him in."

"Thank you," Ichigo said as the officers grabbed Aoyama and dragged him off. He struggled, and shouted, "You're going to regret this, all of you! Ichigo's MINE!"

The others just shook their heads wearily as the doors to the Café closed, and Mint asked, "Remind me what you saw in him again?"

"I don't even know anymore," Ichigo sighed.

"So Ichigo, you're coming back to work here, right?" Ryou asked.

"No," Ichigo said. "I said I was quitting and I meant it. I only came to make up with my friends. I'm not interested in working for a slave driver who won't let me have even one day off. I hadn't had a day off in over a year when I quit; what makes you think I'd want to go back to not having any time to myself?"

"Uh…" Ryou said.

"You just want your verbal punching bag back, right?" Ichigo asked. "Well, tough luck, because I'm sick of being berated for everything I do." She looked at the other Mews and said, "Nice to see you again." Then she turned to Kisshu and asked, "Ready to go?"

"Sure, can we teleport?" Kisshu asked.

"Okay," Ichigo replied. Kisshu took her hand and teleported them to her room.

When they landed, he said, "That could have gone better…."

"Yeah… but it's good to know I'll never be bonded to Aoyama," Ichigo said. "I wonder how he knew about that…."

"It's probably leftover memories from when he was Deep Blue," Kisshu replied.

Ichigo looked worried, and asked, "Does that mean Deep Blue could come back?"

"I'm not sure; that's Pai's area of specialty, not mine," Kisshu said. "I can ask him next time I talk with him."

"That'd be good; it's good to be prepared," Ichigo said. "I just thought of something, though."

"What is it?" Kisshu asked.

"If we don't want Deep Blue back, maybe we should re-word the letter we're giving to Aoyama; it might give him ideas," Ichigo said.

"Good point," Kisshu admitted. "What should it say instead?"

Ichigo thought, then said, "They're coming for you."

"Simple but spooky," Kisshu commented. "Okay, let's do that. Got any paper?"

"Yup," Ichigo said, getting some out. She handed it to Kisshu, who sat down and wrote their message, then folded the paper up and asked, "Any envelopes?"

"Top drawer of my desk," Ichigo said. Kisshu pulled out an envelope, and put the message in it, then wrote 'Aoyama Masaya' on the front and sealed it up. "All set," he said. "Should we let Moe and Miwa do this, or do it ourselves?"

"Let's let Moe and Miwa do it; after that display at the Café, I don't want to be anywhere near his house, even if he's not there," Ichigo said.

"Okay," Kisshu said. "Why don't you call them up and let them know the change in plans?"

"Good idea," Ichigo said, and took out her cell phone, then dialed Miwa's number. Two rings later, she heard, _"Ichigo?"_

"Hey Miwa," Ichigo said. "We changed the message to Aoyama because we're worried it might give him ideas; he seems to be dead set on making me his girlfriend again. Anyways, would you and or Moe be willing to put the letter in his mailbox? I don't want to go near there."

"_Sure,"_Miwa said. _"We'll come over after school__tomorrow__and pick it up, then sneak it into his mailbox."_

"Thanks," Ichigo said. "I'm going to go make dinner; see you tomorrow!"

"_Bye!"_ Miwa said, and hung up.

Ichigo looked at Kisshu and said, "Looks like we're still good to go. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Sure, that'd be nice," Kisshu said.

Ichigo smiled and took his hand, then pulled him downstairs.

**I KNOW it's too short, but that's all I could think of.**

**Next up: I'm a Nerd and Proud's chapter. Please review, we live off of reviews!**


	10. Chapter 8: Part 1

**Forgotten **

**Chapter 8 Part 1**

**This chapter is done by **_**I'm a Nerd and Proud**_

It was a dark, terrible night. Rain was beginning to fall from the gloomy sky. Ichigo and Kisshu sat inside, staring out longingly at the sky. They were waiting for anything from Miwa and Moe saying they were coming over to pick up the note. However, still nothing.

There had been a brief news cast of Aoyama Masaya and how he had slowly gone crazy. But shortly after the storm started, the power went out. Now, Ichigo and Kisshu sat huddled up at the window, candles around them so they could see.

"I don't like this," Kisshu said in a quiet voice.

Ichigo agreed. "Yeah," She agreed. "When I was little, I used to be terrified of thunder and lightning. The only way I could sleep was when I was sleeping in between my parents…"

Kisshu nodded slowly. "I was the same way…only, I only had my mom. She died shortly after I turned 5. Though, I was adopted by Ikisatashi Ren and her husband Kiyoshi."

"Wait…" Ichigo said turning to look at him. "You're adopted?"

Kisshu nodded, "Yeah, by Pai's and Taruto's parents. There's also little Makoto." He smiled when he thought of the youngest, Makoto. "Makoto can control fire and he's really good at it."

The couple decided to talk just calmly and sweetly together, just relax.

~x~

On the aliens' ship, Taruto and Pai sat in the control room, waiting for their parents to call. Then, there was Ren's face. "Tart, Pai! How long it has been!" She smiled brightly. Beside her, Kiyoshi stood looking proud and slightly thinner. "Where is my _Akachan_?"

Tart rolled his eyes. "Mama, Kish is with his girl— OW!" Tart turned to glare at Pai as he rubbed his foot, holding it and doing that funny dance everyone does when they hurt their toe or foot.

Ren looked curiously at her sons. "Mama? Is Tart and Pai on?" came the weak voice of the young 7 year old Makoto. Makoto was a spitting image of Kiyoshi who had brown hair and indigo eyes.

"Yes Makoto-chan, would you like to say hi?" Ren asked her baby sweetly.

Pai and Tart share looks. It was no mystery that Makoto was sick and dying. Kiyoshi disappeared for a moment before returning with Makoto in his arms. Makoto smiled fondly at the screen. "Pai-chan, Taruto-chan!" he coughed.

"Hi Makoto! How are you doing?" Tart asked.

At least the family had that moment.

~x~

When it was morning, Kisshu opened his eyes to find Ichigo on top of him, resting. He looked around though stayed very still. They were on the couch, cuddled up which was fine by him. However, what he didn't understand was why he hadn't gone home. He usually went to the ship to sleep.

_Shit! The call with mama! _He thought with a rush of emotions. He knew Ren would have his ass for missing the call. And little Makoto would be disappointed. Kiyoshi would be right upset with him. Shifting a little, Kisshu heard Ichigo murmur something and curl up closer to him. _Oh Koneko-chan…where did I go wrong? How come you only noticed me now? _He wondered sadly.

At least he had her.

As he lay there, he thought of his family. He finally thought of his mother Rairakku and father Kyo. He wondered where they would be if they were still alive.

He hadn't noticed it till Ichigo had fully woken up and she yawned. "Mhmm….Kisshu?" she yawned.

Kisshu looked at her. "Surprise Koneko-chan,"

"What are you doing here?" She yawned.

"We fell asleep I think," He admitted. She looked around feverishly. "We didn't do '_it_', our clothes are still on." He couldn't help but feel a little hurt that she thought he would use her like that. However, once she realized he was telling the truth, she laid her head back down and relaxed.

"Well then….now, shall we go get breakfast?" Ichigo offered.

"Sure," They got up and headed down to get breakfast.

~x~

**Sorry for the wait guys, I couldn't think of anything to write and I was super busy all weekend. Next chapter I believe shall be about Miwa and Moe putting the letter at Aoyama's or Aoyama getting it, I'm not sure, **_**kisshuismylife **_**is writing it. However, I plan on writing something HUGE my next chapter! Super sorry once again for missing my due date by… 2 days. Won't happen again; I PROMISE! **

**Forgive me please?**

**Nerdy~ **


End file.
